fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Girl
Edward Cullen The gun shot was almost silent! I stared at the grey haired man now lifeless on the floor. He had provided the information well and had served his purpose on this world. My older brother Emmett laughed as he lit a match and poured petrol over the dead mans corpse. He always liked burning the bodies to ashes. I put my gun back into my belt and walked out of the abandoned warehouse and made my way to my Aldi TT. Let me tell ya about myself, My name is Edward Cullen and I am the 2nd son of mafia boss Carlisle Cullen. Even though I wasnt the oldest, i was 2nd in line to become top boss after my father. Emmett was 2 years older than me and at 23 he was still like a big kid. Dont get me wrong, hes still a dangerous motherf***** but my father didnt think he was the right material.My adopted brother Jasper who had been with us since he was 2 was my age but you had to be blood to be considered next in line. I however was just right for the job. I was a hard faced, dangerous 21 year old with no girl or friends to take up my time. I didnt see the point in making friends, just aquantinces and i definately didnt want no girl. Dont get me wrong, i got girls all the time, girls fell at my feet and i lapped up the attention but the morning after they was out my door and out my life.Just the way i liked it. 'So you coming to the club tonight ed? my adopted brother Jasper asked me as he was about to jump in Emmett's jeep. 'Yeah ill be there, gotta go change first tho!' 'Rose is meeting me there at 6 so Ill pick you up at 5' Emmett shouted through the window as he started up his jeep. I started up my Aldi and sped out of the warehouse towards my penthouse in town. I loved my apartment, I had two maids, a mother and daughter who i knew were both infatuated with me but they worked hard so i let them think they had a chance. 'Oh Edward, a Tanya called for you and asked you to call her back' Jane told me as i walked towards the elevator to go up to my room. Her face was filled with dsgust so I quickly turned and whispered in her ear, 'If she calls again, tell her we're busy!' She smiled from ear to ear and i smirked as i got in my elevator and took the ride to the top floor which was my room. She was too easy. I quickly showered and put on a white buttoned shirt with black trousers and my best armani shoes. I grabbed a bottle of whisky from my stash and swigged straight from the bottle. I wanted to unwind tonight and have a good time. I quickly tidied my room as no doubt i would be bringing some hot chick back tonight and made my way downstairs as i heard Emmett beep his horn outside. 'The Club ' Aqua was packed as usual tonight and the queue outside was reaching the roads. We however never waited in the line. Not only did we own most of the clubs and casinos in this town but everyone knew us and would never stand against us. . Category:Fan Fiction